Love For Music (Edwrd y Bella)
by AliceCullenGrey
Summary: Bella Swan es la RockStar mas famosa del mundo tiene todo lo que una adolescente puede desear fama, dinero, belleza menos el amor toda su vida ah estado enamorada de Jacob Black pero el solo la Ignora hasta la llegada de Edward Cullen, ambos se enamoran Pero ahora bella tiene que decidir estar en una relación con Edward seguir insistiendo con Jacob o simplemente seguir todo igual


Love for MusicSinopsis…

Isabella Swan es la vocalista Eclipse de la banda de Rock más famosa del todo el mundo con tan solo 21 años ella tiene todo lo que una adolecente pueda soñar fama, dinero, belleza menos el amor, finge ser la novia de un famoso actor pero es solo una farsa.

La realidad es que Bella estuvo toda su carrera enamorada de Jacob Black el guitarrista principal de la banda, pero el solo la ignora hasta que Eclipse hace una canción dúo con un famoso cantante Alemán llamado Edward Cullen, en el momento que Bella y Edward se conocen el amor surge entre ellos y eso provoca que el interés de Jacob por Bella crese hasta convertirse en amor.

Ahora Bella tiene que elegir, terminar su romance con su falso novio y comenzar uno verdadero con Edward o Jacob o dejar todo como esta y concentrarse en su fama y su falsa relación y vida con el sexy actor Michael Newton…

CAPITULO 1 **Cama…cama…dulce…cama…**

Con toda la ropa puesta, estaba muy candada ¿Y cómo no? Estar un ms de gira mundial era realmente agotador.

Mi nombre era Isabella Swan (pero prefería que me llamaran Bella) la RockStar más famosa en todo el mundo (O eso decían todos) yo era la vocalista de la banda de Rock más famosa de los últimos tiempos Eclipse, estuve de gira mundial con mi banda por un año entero, los medios periodísticos me apodaban "La diosa del Rock" yo tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura color Chocolate ondulado, mi piel era clara y mis ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro tenía un buen físico y para mi yo era hermosa, tenía unos pocos tatuajes en los brazos y hombros también un piercig en la ceja derecha era conocida por mi lado rebelde .

Vivía con mi padre y mi hermana menor en Hollywood en mi gigantesca mansión, mi hermana se llamaba Tanya Swan y era una actriz famosa, mi padre era Charlie Swan empresario dueño de los clubes nocturnos más famosos de los Ángeles, mi madre bueno ella había muerto cuando yo era una niña y no la recordaba mucho.

Deje la televisión de plasma de mi habitación apagada y cerré las cortinas y puertas apagando también la radio ya que como era de esperarse ya todo el mundo se había enterado que finalmente había vuelto y una cantidad de paparazzi y fans estaban fuera de mi casa, no me malinterpreten adoro a mis fans solo que en momentos como estos quisiera unos segundos de paz sin preguntas ni gritos exhaustos, seguramente en unos minutos llegarían todos mis amigos y familia a recibirme pero mientras 5 segundos quisiera paz para dormir unos pocos minutos.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la paz y el sueño….

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!-Escuche los gritos y golpes en la puerta lo que significaba que mi tranquilidad había acabado, con mucho esfuerzo me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta que estaba con llave para dejar entrar a la impaciente de mi hermanita Tanya entro como tornado y me abraso fuertemente

-Yo también te extrañe-dije riendo y medio dormida, Tanya era una hermosa chica con el cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules oscuros y realmente hermosa

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste a mi o a papa de tu llegada?-pregunto

-Si de todas formas se iban a enterar sin que diga nada-dije con una sonrisa

-Uno es que lo digas vos misma y otra enterarse por programas de chismes-

-Creo que prefiero lo segundo-

-No seas así, como estuvo la gira ¿Fue divertida? ¿Conociste a nuevos chicos?-pregunto

-Fue divertido pero… obviamente no puedo tener ni un amigo hombre sin que empiecen a decir que le estoy metiendo los cuernos al estúpido de Michael-

Michael Newton era mi maldito falso novio solo estábamos juntos para promocionar su carrera de actor y yo mi música, estaba con esta payasada desde hace ya dos malditos años y no veía la hora de librarme de el ya que rumorean que puede llegar a ver matrimonio uno es un noviazgo pero otro muy diferente es el matrimonio lo cual no pensaba hacer jamás en la vida.

Michael no era como dicen que es, todos mis fans, los suyos y los nuestros creen que él es un chico romántico, cariñoso, humilde y de buen corazón lo cual es todo lo contrario ya que él es un engreído, mujeriego, machista y estúpido alcohólico, me parece sorprendente que aún no haya confirmado su propia personalidad pero como tiene a James Gómez de representante es obio que no haya dado un espectáculo de mala fama.

-Bueno y ¿Cuándo se supone que terminaras con el idiota ese?-pregunto un poco enfadada

-Si fuera por mi ahora mismo pero Victoria quiere que continúe con esa payasada almenos por unos días más- Victoria era mi mánayer la que dirigía a mí y a mi banda

-A que no sabes que tengo una buena y mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres primero?-

-La mala, así me alegro con la buena-dije

-Okey, creo que me voy a México por… dos años-

-¡¿QUE?!-grite

-Y la buena noticia es que…me eligieron para ser la protagonista de una nueva serie y necesito ir a México para grabar las escenas-dijo apresuradamente

-Pero dos años es muchooo-dije con una mueca

-Me veras puedes darte una escapada a México para visitarme o yo a ti, veras la serie y estaremos hablando por video chat-insistió y puso una carita de perrito abandonado, y me sentí culpable ella me había apoyado en mi gira y yo debería hacer lo mismo con su actuación

-Lo siento, tienes razón y ¿cuando te vas?-pregunte

-En una semana-

-Bueno entonces en esta semana estaremos tan juntas que pareceremos siamesas-dije y ella estalo en carcajadas

-¿Se puede?-preguntaron, y en la entrada de la puerta me encontré con el rostro feliz de mis dos mejores amigas

-Me voy empecemos con el plan de siamesas mañana-dijo Tanya con una sonrisa y se fue

Luego que desapareciera por el pasillo entraron Ángela y Kate mis dos mejores amigas

Kate era una súper modelo, tenía 23 años ella era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y perfecta figura éramos muy amigas con Ángela nos hacíamos llamar las tres mosqueteras lo cual me daba gracia.

Ángela era actriz de 24 años estaba casada con un rapero, ella era morena de ojos oscuros y perfecta figura también como todas las famosas de Hollywood y el mundo.

-Gracias por llamarnos-dijo Kate irónica

-Si, luego de una año casi sin hablarnos en persona-me reprocho Ángela

-Bueno chicas en serio lo siento-

-Okey, porque no nos cuentas como estuvo la gira-

-Si como estuvo Europa enserio es hermosa ¿Verdad?-

Luego de hablar unas cuantas horas con mis amigas, se acercó la noche y llego mi padre muy feliz de verme de nuevo como había prometido pase la siguiente semana pegada a Tanya.

Luego de despedirla en el avión tendrá que volver al trabajo ya que en unos meces tendría que sacar un nuevo álbum y tenía que crear nuevas canciones mi mayor sorpresa era que iba a hacer un dúo con un cantante alemán que no conocía aun.

Estaba muy contenta ya que también convencí a Victoria de terminar con Michael antes de comenzar mi nuevo álbum, los días se estaban poniendo mejor y los problemas se estaban solucionando al fin.

Charlie Swan Kate Denali Tanya Swan

Isabella Swan Ángela

Capítulo 2

-Llámame cuando llegues ¿sí?-

-Mándame un montón de fotos ehh-

-Si lo haré lo prometo-dijo Tanya dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Estaba con mi padre despidiendo a Tanya en el aeropuerto ya que hoy era el día en el que mi pequeña hermanita se iría a México por dos largos años.

-Te veré en la televisión y seguramente saldrás hermosa como siempre no lo olvides tu familia son tus mayores fans-dijo mi padre abrazando a mi pequeña loquilla como le decía yo

-Papá suéltala que si seguimos así no se ira jamás-dije con una sonrisa triste

-Um, cierto-dijo finalmente mi padre

-Cuídate-dije finalmente

-Lo are y cuídense también ustedes-dijo Tanya y justo llamaron a los pasajeros que tenían destino a México D.C

Vi como subía al avión y este despegaba llevándose con ella a mi hermanita

-Otra de mis princesitas que se va-dijo mi padre con melancolía

-Oye papá, creo que ya sería hora de…como decirlo….um que rehagas tu vida amorosa…Um que encuentres una pareja y formes una relación-dije y de repente su rostro de melancolía se transformó en sorpresa y ¿Miedo?

-¡¿Qué?!-casi grito

-Papá ¿No crees que es hora de que te alejes del pasado y mires al futuro?-pregunte mientras salíamos del aeropuerto

-Bella…-

-Papá-interrumpí-No creo que a mamá le guste verte solitario sumergido en el pasado creo que ella querría que continúes con tu vida-dije y me miro con una sonrisa

-Eres igual a tu madre-dijo acariciando mi cabello

Yo solo me dispuse a sonreír luego de acompañarme al estudio, él se marchó a su trabajo justo cuando estaba llegando al último piso que era donde trabajaba me encontré con mis amigos y compañeros de banda

Emmett era el baterista, él tenía 23 años, era moreno cabellos oscuro piel bronceada y ojos negros, era muy atractivo y musculoso el actuaba como mi hermano mayor celosito éramos como una familia.

Luego estaba Jasper él era el segundo bajista de la banda, Jasper tenía 25 años era rubio un gran amigo también atractivo (Para todas menos para mí) ya que lo consideraba también como un hermano

Luego estaba Jacob el….era perfecto desde que nos conocimos en un programa de talentos (donde saltamos a la fama) me enamore profundamente de, él aunque el solo se dedica a ignorarme y ser frio conmigo yo hago lo mismo ya que queda clarísimo que yo no le agrado por un lado el me gusta pero por el otro no lo soporto lo odio en una forma de decir, él era Trigueño, él era el primer bajista

Yo era la voz principal, Emmett era el baterista, Jacob era el primer bajista y Jasper el segundo bajista así estaba formada la banda.

-Hola chicos-salude con un choque de manos con Emmett y Jasper y con Jacob solo una corta mirada

-Llego la princesita-dijo Emmett el broma

-¿Porque tan felices?-pregunte solo me llamaban "Princesita" cuando algo bueno sucedía

-Yo te diré porque- escuche la voz de Victoria al entrar en el estudio-por esto-dijo finalmente y lanzo enfrente mío una portada de revista

SU NOVIA LLEGA DE UNA GIRA MUNDIAL PERO A EL NO LE IMPORTA YA QUE ESTA MUY ENTRETENIDO CON "LA OTRA"

COMO MUESTRAN LAS FOTOS EL GRAN Y SEXY ACTOR MICHAEL NEWTON NOVIO DE LA GRAN CANTANTE BELLA SWAN, FUE FOTOGRAFIADO HACE UNOS DIAS EN LA NOCHE MUY ENTRETENIDO CON LA MODELO JESSICA STANLEY ¿COMO LO TOMARA BELLA LA INFELIDIDAD DE MICHAEL? ¿PODRA PERDONARLO?

Y abajo mostraba la foto de Michael tonto Newton besándose con una modelo que era mi más grande enemiga, mientras en otra foto abrasados toqueteándose

-Veo que tus deseos fueron cumplidos-dijo Jasper sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Al fin- simplemente susurre

-Bueno creo que eso es bueno porque tu no saliste muy perjudicada solo finge que te duele su traición y bla, bla, bla, yyyyy ahora me acaban de avisar que Edward Cullen ya llego a la cuidad y viene para aquí-dijo Victoria mucho más alegre

Edward Cullen era el cantante Alemán famosísimo al igual que yo, era muy atractivo y sexy por lo que se veía en las fotos ya que nunca lo había visto en persona, también decían que era humilde y bueno.

Eso tendría que verlo en persona ya que la mayoría de los famosos supuestamente son así pero cuando lo ves en persona son todo lo contrario

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si ensayamos?-pregunto Sam

-Vamos-dijimos todos y Jacob solo respondió con una mueca de cansancio

Sola corro en el bosque… Mi vestido se enreda por el camino… Mis lágrimas cubren mis ojos y a ti no te importa nada… ¡Vete! ahora si estoy bien Mejore y soy más fuerte que ayer No me supliques perdón por que no te quiero ni ver… ¡Vete! Ya no importas no me interesa lo que digas aléjate Ya termine de sufrir no me importa ahora lo que sientes o piensas de mi ¡Vete! Solo eres sombra de mi pasado que quiere atormentarme ¡Vete! Ya termine de sufrir por ti Ahora tengo a otro que me quiere y ya no siento nada…..por ti

Unos aplausos en la entrada nos sobresaltaron a todos en especial a mí, ya que unos ojos Esmeralda profundos parecían leer mi alma

-Edward-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-Vicky -solo dijo el, Edward seguía con la mirada pegada en mi sus ojos me hipnotizaban

-Bravo, Bravo-dijo entrando un hombre mayor canoso y anteojos aplaudiendo e hiso que mi trance acabara

-Bella, chicos vamos-nos llamó Victoria

Nos acercamos a esas personas que no conocía (personalmente) y mi vista jamás se separó de Edward Cullen

-Bella, chicos él es Edward Cullen y aran un dúo con él para el nuevo álbum y el es Cameron Stewart su representante-comento nuevamente Lucrecia con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Bella, hermosa en Italiano-dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dándole un beso como caballero un poco anticuado pero lindo gesto

-Edward ellos son Jacob, Sam y Embry-Presento Victoria

-Chicos-dijo finalmente desviando su mirada a los demás miembros de la banda

-Chicos esa canción que acaban de cantar es fenomenal-nos felicitó Cameron

-Gracias-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-Edward ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a ensayar con una canción-propuse

-Claro bella-dijo

Capítulo 3 No otra vez y Sentimientos encontrados Tres semanas después….

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-le pregunte a Edward ya que desde el segundo que nos conocimos nos llevábamos muy bien

Estábamos en una cafetería obviamente con gorros y gigantescos anteojos para que no nos reconocieran, invitamos a los demás pero ninguno quiso venir ya que querían seguir trabajando un poco más para tener todo ya preparado

-En el hotel cinco estrellas de Aguas Misteriosas, raro nombre para un hotel por cierto-dijo sonriendo

-Te aconsejo que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que agás allí-advertí seriamente

-¿Porque?-pregunto

-Pues yo me aloje allí una vez y te digo que hasta el servicio de limpieza revisan todo lo que dejas o haces en tu cuarto para ir directo a vendérselo a los periodistas-dije

-Oh-dijo simplemente

-See-dije con una sonrisa

Enserio era realmente sexy tenía unas ganas de encerrarlo en un cuarto y…

¡Dios Isabella concéntrate! Me dije a mi misma pero no podía negar que Edward era muy sexy

-Creo que ya tenemos que irnos-dije rápidamente nos levantamos y nos marchamos al estudio caminando ya que solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras

-¿Y dónde crees que podría hospedarme?-Pregunto-Es solo la primera vez que vengo a los L.A por un mes por que comúnmente solo duro aquí unas horas-

Dios esa sonrisa suya me mataba si seguía haciendo eso no podría ni durar unos minutos más sin llevarlo al cuarto de servicio y… ¡Basta Isabella! Me dije a mi misma tenía que controlarme parecía una quinceañera repleta de hormonas descontrolaras.

-Victoria, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?-pregunto Cameron

Estábamos en el estudio ensayando y divirtiéndonos, sentía un poco incomoda por el modo en el que Cameron y Lucrecia nos estaban mirando a mí y a Edward

-Claro-contesto Lucrecia-Vamos a mi oficina chicos tomen un descanso-dijo y se marcharon a la oficina

-Ey Edward, Los chicos y yo nos vamos a reunir en mi casa ya que hay cine de viernes ¿Te apuntas?-dijo Emmett

-Claro, ¿llevo algo?-pregunto

-Um, un par de cervezas-dijo esta vez Jasper

-Okey-

-Entonces ya está preparado todo-dije sonriente

-Yo no voy-dijo seriamente Jacob

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo ya que los viernes de cine eran una reunión de amigos sagrada

-Tengo…cosas que hacer justo ese viernes-dijo

-Ah…okey-dije yo dudosa

Justo en ese momento llegaron Victoria y Cameron sonrientes

Oh no, por favor otra vez nopensé esa sonrisa de Victoria la conocía muy bien y no me gustaba ya que significaba que tenía una idea maravillosa para ella y para mi horrible

-"Dios dame fuerzas"-escuche como susurraba Edward a mi lado mientras veía la sonrisa de Cameron al parecer el también conocía sus expresiones e ideas y creo que ambos pensábamos lo mismo

-¿Porque esas sonrisas? ¿Vicky profanaste el escritorio?-pregunto Emmett con una carcajada lo cual no impidió que Vicky este roja de furia y que Jasper y Jacob le dieran un golpe

-No seas asqueroso Emmett-lo reprendió Vicky1|

-Bueno y porque esa sonrisa-pregunte

-Bueno…Bella, Cameron y yo estuvimos hablando y se nos ocurrió una maravillosa idea que beneficiara a la banda y a Edward-contesto

-Queremos que tú y Edward finjan estar de novios-dijo Cameron

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Victoria estas enferma? estoy harta de siempre tener que fingir-grite y sin dejar que respondiera Salí de allí como tornado

-Bella también tiene derecho a vivir-escuche por última vez que decía Jacob

Pdv Edward

Vi como mi hermoso ángel salió furiosa del estudio de grabación luego de la noticia de nuestro supuesto falso noviazgo no podía decir que me molestaba la contrario estaba encantado pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi ángel

¿Cómo ella podría estar contenta? Si hace solo 3 semanas que había terminado su relación de tres años con el actor Michael Newton luego de aquella infidelidad, como se había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vio en una entrevista hace dos meses

Alemania dos meses atrás…

Estaba en mi mansión de Alemania luego de un largo día de trabajo estaba, acostado en mi enorme sofá con un vaso de café con mucha cafeína para mantenerme despierto mientras veía la televisión el mi plasma.

"-Ahora vamos con la famosa banda de Rock Hollywoodense Eclipse ya en dos meses volverán de su gira mundial y la hermosa cantante Bella Swan lanzara su nuevo álbum a dúo con un famoso cantante aún no sabemos de quien se trata-" dijo la reportera y en ese momento mostro la foto de un hermoso ángel de rock…

Actualidad

-Bella también tiene derecho a vivir-dijo Jacob o Jacobo no recuerdo bien su nombre

-Solo le pedí algo sencillo ni que fuera tan difícil fingir-dijo Victoria como si fuera lo más obio del mundo

-¿Me estás diciendo que es fácil? ¡Bella ha estado tres malditos años fingiendo estar enamorada del cerdo drogadicto Newton!-grito harto Emmett

Sin escuchar más Salí corriendo en dirección de Bella, un sentimiento de tranquilidad se apodero de mi "Bella jamás estuvo enamorada de Newton solo fingían"

Y sobre lo nuestro quien ha dicho que teníamos que fingir aria que Bella se enamorada de mi me sentía como en la secundaria enamorado de una hermosa chica y con fuerzas suficientes para conquistarla.

Pdv Bella

Estaba enojada, no enojada, no era la palabra apropiada estaba furiosa…

Por un lado estaba feliz por estar cerca de Edward pero por el otro no ya que lo nuestro seria solo una farsa besos sin sentimientos risas sin motivo falso completamente falso y ya no quería eso en mi vida almenos sé que sería difícil pero quería un amor de verdad como el de mis padres.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en eso, amor de verdad el único amor de verdad que eh tenido siempre fueron el de mi familia y amigos pero yo quería algo más que eso.

Estaba saliendo al estacionamiento cuando escuche que me llamaban, al darme vuelta vi a Edward corriendo detrás mío

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte pero no me respondió al contrario llevo su mano a mi nuca y me beso

Estaba en Shock no sabía cómo reaccionar pero al final me relaje y le devolví el beso, sentí como su mano estaba en cintura tomándome de una forma posesiva que me encantaba pero de repente la realidad llego a mí, y con mi más grande esfuerzo me aleje de el terminando así el beso.

-No tenemos que empezar a fingir que nos queremos justamente ahora-dije y me separe de él tan solo unos centímetros ya que él me agarro de la mano y me estrecho contra su gran y sexy cuerpo

-¿Quién dijo que estoy fingiendo?-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa no sabía que decir ¿Él estaba enamorado de mí? Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Yo estaba enamorada de él? –Por favor di algo-note que llevaba mucho tiempo el silencio-Dame una oportunidad te enamorare cada día-dijo y no hizo falta seguir preguntármelo más porque ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Quién dijo que ya no lo estoy?-dije con una sonrisa y volvió a besarme

Emmett Jasper

Jacob Edward Cullen Victoria

Capítulo 4 Una hermosa pareja y Un padre sobre protector…

BELLA SWAN YA EN UNA NUEVA RELACIÓN CON SU COMPAÑERO EDWARD CULLEN EL CANTANTE ALEMAN MÁS SEXY

NUEVA PAREJA, FOTOS QUE LO CONFIRMAN

BELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN LA PAREJA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODO HOLLYWOOD

¿SE ARREPENTIRA MICHAEL NEWTON DE HABER DEJADO A LA DIOSA DEL ROCK? YA QUE ELLA SE ARRIENGO EN EL AMOR NUEVAMENTE

Leía todas las notas de las revistas que como protagonistas nos tenían a Edward y a mí y debajo fotos de nosotros besándonos en el estacionamiento y para no enredar más las cosas Victoria y Cameron dieron sus testimonios en la revista por nosotros.

FUENTES SERCANAS DE LA NUEVA PAREJA HAN DICHO "EDWARD AH SIDO UN GRAN APOYO PARA BELLA, ELLA DUDO UN POCO EN DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PERO EDWARD NO SE RINDIO Y LO CONSIGIO"

MICHAEL SE PIERDE DEL AMOR DE BELLA

-¿Qué lees?-pregunto una dulce voz a mis espaldas mientras unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura

-Nada importante-conteste mientras me daba vuelta para besarlo, Estábamos en el estudio preparando mis cosas para volver a mi casa-¿Quieres venir a almorzar en mi casa?-pregunte separándome de el

-Mmm, claro-contesto y volvió a besarme

-¡ESTA CONFIRMADO, BELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN ESTAN EN UNA RELACION!-dijo una voz a gritos sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Edward al darnos vuelta vimos una horripilante cantidad de reporteros y paparazis sacando fotos con flazz

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!-grite sin comprender nada ¿Qué hacían los reporteros aquí? Este lugar era privado y solo podían entrar músicos que trabajaran aquí y empleados, se suponía que había guardias de seguridad prohibiendo la entrada a la prensa

Justo en ese momento entraron como diez guardias alejando a la prensa que no paraban de hacer preguntas personales

-Vamos-susurro Edward al oído tome mi bolso y dos guardias nos llevaban a salvo al estacionamiento donde nos siguieron hasta entrar a la camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados de Edward-Bueno respecto al almuerzo acepto-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

Llegamos a mi casa en unos minutos y como era de esperarse un ejército de paparazis nos esperaba en el portón, ya había avisado a la casa que abrieran el portón y nos dejaran pasar, di un largo suspiro cuando entramos a la casa y cerramos la puerta.

-Okey a salvo…por ahora-suspire

-Guau hermosa casa-dijo Edward

-Gracias-conteste-¿Bueno que quieres comer?-pregunte

-Mmm ¿Qué tal a ti?-Dijo Edward pegando su pecho contra mi espalda y daba ligeros besos en mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentir su duro miembro contra mi trasero

-Sera para otro día jovencito-dijo la dura voz de mi padre

Edward y yo nos separamos inmediatamente como si el cuerpo del otro nos quemara

-Papá, Que sorpresa-Dije aun sorprendida por su…mmm llegada

-Sorpresa me eh llevado yo al ser casi testigo de cómo…estaban entreteniéndose-dijo aun con la mirada fija en Edward el pobre no podía estar más incómodo que ahora

-Papá él es Edward Cullen…-

-Sí, si ya sé quién es-me interrumpió-eres el supuesto novio de mi hija y el que pensaba profanar el sofá de no ser por mi llegada-

-Papá-sisee, ahora la que se sentía incomoda era yo

-Señor Swan-Dijo Darien entregándole la mano

Mi padre dudo un poco en tomar la mano de Edward

-Bella ha sido una mala forma de enterarme que estas de pareja…de nuevo y sé que es solo por publicidad me lo ha comentado Victoria-Victoria, Victoria lo único en lo que piensa es en la publicidad

-Nuestra relación no es solo por publicidad Señor Swan, yo a su hija la amo y respeto respecto a la publicidad y reporteros ese se queda en otro lado-dijo sorprendiendo a mi padre Edward

-Entonces con más motivos has de tener que presentarme a tú…novio, Bella-dijo mi padre

"Trágame tierra" pensé

La única vez que le presente mi novio a mi familia a los 15 años mi padre ahuyento al pobre chico poniéndolo en ridículo y ofendiéndolo

"Que Edward salga sano y a salvo" me repetía en mi cabeza mientras nos dirigíamos en mi cabeza mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor a almorzar

Tome fuertemente la mano de Edward para darle ánimos aunque el término dándome ánimos a mí

-Amy,(la cocinera) ya ha hecho la comida esperaba que podríamos cenar juntos pero bueno…tenemos un nuevo invitado-comento mi padre mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa

-Bien Sr Cullen cuénteme sobre usted-dijo mi padre como si estuviéramos en un interrogatorio mientras servían la comida

-¿Qué quisiera saber de mi Sr?-pregunto Edward de la misma forma

-Sobre ti, tu familia, tu dedicación por la música. Como conociste a mi hija… cosas así-Edward no parecía preocupado por su pregunta al contrario lucia cómodo y contento al hablar de su familia

-Bueno…Soy de Colonia cuidad de Alemania, tengo dos hermanas mi hermana melliza llamada Alice y la mayor Rosalie, Rose es modelo, y Alice diseñadora de moda, ambas trabajan juntas, mi madre se llama Essme es ama de casa y mi padre Carlisle es doctor, soy músico como ya debe de saber, conocí a Bella ya que nuestros representantes querían que haga un dúo con la banda, desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien y eso provocó que Victoria se le ocurriera la idea de emparejarnos a mí no me importo porque me enamore de su hija desde la primera vez que la vi-nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos como idiotas enamorados era tan dulce lo que él decía-Y le confesé mi amor…y aquí estamos-dijo lo últimos suspirando y viendo a mi padre que parecía quedarse sin habla, justamente en ese momento sonó mi celular

-Ahora vuelvo-dije y me marche a mi habitación para hablar con tranquilidad

Tanya decía en la pantalla

Que mala hermana eh sido hace días que se había marchado y muy pocas veces la había llamado por teléfono

-Hola Hermanita perdón por no haberte llamado antes-dije apenas atendí

-HERMANITA LOS CALZONES-me fije el teléfono para saber si lo tenía en altavoz, no, no estaba en altavoz-¡ERES UNA PESIMA HERMANA ISABELLA ¿HACE DIAS ESTAS DE NOVIA CON EL BOMBOM MAS CODICIADO DEL MUNDO Y YO QUE SOY TU HERMANA NO ME DICES NADAAA!-grito guau enserio estaba verdaderamente enojada

-Tanya yo…-

-¡ERES UNA MALA HERMANA Y NISIQUIERA ME LLAMAS POR TELEFONO ME TENGO QUE ENTERAR COSAS DE MI PROPIA FAMILIA POR LAS REVISTAS DE CHISMES!-

-Escúchame, lo siento ¿sí? Ya sé que soy una pésima hermana es que estuve muy ocupada con el estreno del nuevo álbum, si le sumamos lo del idiota de Michael y….Edward -dije con un suspiro y una sonrisa de idiota

-Bueno te perdono….solo por esta vez-bien había logrado convencerla

-¿Cómo están las cosas en México? ¿Te diviertes? ¿Hay lindos Mexicanos?-pregunte lo último con una risita

-Las cosas marchan bien, los extrañoo y si hay Mexicanos muyyy sexys-lo último dijo con una risa-Pero no me distraigas ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? ¿Cómo esta papá respecto a Edward?-tanto mi hermanita como yo éramos conscientes de los celos de nuestro querido padre

-Justo estábamos almorzando los tres papá tipo que no acepta mucho a Edward, Te llamo luego no quiero dejar a Edward mucho tiempo a solas con papá no quiero quedarme viuda de novio jajaja-rei

-Okey, rápido ve-dijo con una risita

Al llegar me encontré con una gran sorpresa al ver a mi padre y a Edward en una cómoda conversación con risas y todo almenos no había nadie muerto…aun

Jessica Stanley Michael Newton

Capítulo 5 Lanzamiento del nuevo Álbum, Problemas con el vestido y Celos 2 meses después

El tiempo paso rapidísimo en un abrir de ojos, estábamos a dos noches del lanzamiento del álbum, Edward se había tomado unos meses para estar conmigo en una semana viajaríamos a Colonia (Alemania) para conocer a su familia

La relación de Edward con mi padre había mejorado mucho, ya que ambos habían encontrado algo en común que era la pesca, Tanya le ha ido muy bien en la serie que protagoniza en México, Ángela tenía cuatro preciosos meses de embarazo y estaba de vacaciones con su esposo en Paris, Kate y yo iríamos de compras para la fiesta de presentación de mi nuevo álbum.

Estaba muy feliz y contenta con Edward realmente estaba muy enamorada, pero lamentablemente por la tarde tuve que sepárame de el para ir con Kate de compras, y aquí estábamos en las galerías de moda más famosa de Hollywood buscando nuestros vestidos ya que obviamente mi amiga también asistiría aventó

-Dios Bella mira este vestido-dijo totalmente contenta Kate, si ella al fin había encontrado su vestido perfecto

Vestido de Kate

Era un hermoso vestido rojo pasión muy sexy y corto que de cinturón tenía grandes diamantes que resaltaba su belleza, rápidamente corrió a los vestidores y cuando salió me quede con la boca abierta

-Kate ese vestido fue echo para ti te queda realmente perfecto-dije y ella se miró contenta en el espejo

-Es mío, ahora el trabajo más difícil, encontrar el vestido para ti, cualquier vestido te iría genial pero esa noche tienes que lucir realmente perfecta-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa

-Okey vamos-dije luego de buscar y buscar vestidos

Pasamos dos horas buscando vestidos pero ninguno me convencía siempre le encontraba un defecto hasta que por fin vi un vestido que realmente me intereso era negro de cuero y no dejaba nada de imaginación

Vestido de Bella

-Es perfecto te queda perfecto-dijo Kate con una sonrisa

-Perfecto es el vestido pero no quien lo usa-dijo la voz que menos quería escuchar

-La zorra de la ciudad se asoma-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Como me llamaste perra!-dijo Jessica Stanley

-Además de Zorra es sorda también-dijo Kate con una sonrisa

-Escúchame bien perra…-

-No escúchame tú a mí-la interrumpí-mi amiga y yo venimos a buscar vestidos para el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum así que esfúmate-dije y ella me miro con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Que bien yo también, ya que soy invitada-dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándome con la palabra en la boca

-Olvidemos no de ella, no dejemos que nos arruine la tarde-dijo Kate y decidí hacerle caso

-¿Podrías llamar a la vendedora para que nos lleve los vestidos?-le dije entrando al vestidor

-Claro-dijo y se marchó, me quite el vestido y lo deje en el bolso de compra, justo escuche un grito Salí rápidamente pero no era nada solo una chica emocionada por un nuevo vestido cuando volví la vendedora estaba con Kate para cobrar los vestidos hasta que vi algo que para una chica era horrible

Jessica estaba en la caja registradora comprando MI vestido y me miraba con una sonrisa malévola fije mi mirada donde estaban nuestros vestidos y note que el mío no estaba en su lugar había un horrible vestido de rosa chillón yo odiaba ese color

Kate lo noto y estaba por ir a darle su merecido pero yo la detuve

-Puta del demonio, le voy a arrancar toda su cabellera teñida maldita zorra-insultaba en voz baja Kate con una mirada de asesina

-Déjala no le des el gusto de armar un escándalo-dije

Volví a mi casa totalmente enojada y triste, había quedado en ir al día siguiente a buscar un vestido, al llegar las empleadas me avisan que había legado un paquete para mí con una nota

Querida Cuñada Jajajaja espero que no te moleste… Sé que se acerca un día especial para ti y he decidido darte un pequeño obsequio espero que te guste, no me malentiendas amo a mi hermano pero también sé que es celoso y me encanta hacerlo enojar pero lo quiero bueno el regalo es de mi nueva colección que aún no ha salido al público, espero con ansias conocerte espero que puedas venir a Alemania o yo ir a Los Ángeles Con cariño Alice Cullen (hermana de Edward)

Me sorprendió la nota y no pude evitar sonreír, al abrir la caja me quede sin aire al ver en nuevo vestido, era mucho más hermoso que el anterior

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Noche de la Fiesta… Pdv Edward

Estaba parado al final de la escalera de la casa de Bella esperándola para irnos a la fiesta del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, estaba un poco nervioso ya que en unos días nos iríamos a Alemania para que ella conociera a mi familia, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note a mi dulce Ángel Rockera bajar de la escalera pero mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando vi lo que tenía puesto o mejor dicho lo que no.

-Amor, cierra la boca que se te cae la baba-dijo mi diosa con una pequeña risita

-Guau-dije simplemente

-¿Guau?...¿te gusta el vestido? fue un regalo-dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras

-No vas a salir a ningún lado así-dije serio pensando cuantos cerdos podrían estar masturbándose con las foto de Mi chica ella era solo mía y de nadie mas

Pdv Bella

-No vas a salir a ningún laso así-dijo y yo me quede realmente sorprendida por lo que había dicho

-¿Qué? Edward vamos que llegaremos tarde-dije simplemente, me daba gracia lo celoso y posesivo que era

-No vas a salir de esta casa así-dijo atrapándome entre la pared y su cuerpo estaba realmente atractivo con su traje negro tenía unas enormes ganas de llevármelo a mi habitación y quitarle ese traje con los dientes

Vestido de Bella

Estaba por decir algo más cuando él me cayó con un beso largo e excitante, me estaba quedando sin aire y sentí como si mano subía por mi falda asta acariciar mi ropa interior, lleve mis manos a su hermoso cabello cobrizo

Pero de repente se alejo

-Tu eres solamente mía-dijo con vos ronca

-Solo tuya pero igual iré vestida así en la fiesta dije con una sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos a la limosina

En el camino me iba arreglando mi maquillaje ya que por culpa de Edward mi labial estaba todo corrido, al llegar nos esperó un ejército de reporteros y fanáticos

Salimos con una sonrisa y tomados dela mano como sería de esperarse Edward poso su mano un mi cadera de forma posesiva nos acercamos a los fans para dar autógrafos y sacarnos un par de fotos con ellos

Hasta que mi mirada se posó en una persona en especial o mejor dicho una zorra que había llegado de la mano de nada mas quien Jacob, en otro momento me hubiese rompido el corazón pero ahora tenía un gran odio y rabia ya que la zorra se había metido con mi compañero y el muy idiota con la zorra oportunista con el vestido que me había robado, fue un placer ver su cara de odio al ver mi hermoso vestido

-¡Bella, Edward!-nos llamó un periodista y sonrientes nos acercamos a el –Bella que hermoso vestido ¿Quién es la diseñadora o diseñador?-pregunto

-En realidad el vestido fue un regalo de mi cuñada Alice Cullen-dije con una sonrisa y Edward me miro sorprendido ya que no le había dicho quién me lo había regalado, pero rápidamente cambio su rostro de asombro por una sonrisa

-¿Tenemos entendido que viajaras a Alemania a conocer a la familia de Edward es cierto?-pregunto

-Claro, yo he conocido a su padre pero lastimosamente no a su hermana así que se me hizo justo que ella conociera a mi familia-respondió Edward por mí, justo en ese momento llego Kate luciendo resplandeciente como siempre

Miro también con una cara de sorpresa y furia a Jessica pero rápidamente lo cambio por una expresión diabólica lo cual significaba que estaba por hacerle alguna maldad lo cual yo no me opondría esa zorra necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Estábamos por entrar hasta que escuchamos un montón de risas y flashes de cámaras a nuestra espalda no dimos vuelta y vimos que Kate se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa y vimos que detrás de ella Jessica se había "Caído" y se le había visto todooo en especial por que no usaba ropa interior

-¿Qué le asiste?-le pregunte a Kate disimuladamente para que ningún reportero nos escuchara

-Sin querer se tropezó con mi pie-sonrió con una cara de inocente-Hola Edward soy Kate la mejor amiga de Bella-

-Mucho gusto Kate-respondió al saludo Edward con una sonrisa amistosa

-Bueno Querida nos vemos quiero ir a recorrer toda esta fiesta-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa marchándose

Dentro de la fiesta había muchos famosos, cantantes, actores, representantes buscando un nuevo cliente había de todo y como era de esperarse muchos dueños de discografías que Victoria había invitado para ver si aceptaban hacer un contrato millonario con la banda

Edward me llevo a la barra donde tomamos un par de tragos (y sin poder evitarlo) tener que hablar con jefes de disqueras, por suerte Edward se dio cuenta de mi cara de puro aburrimiento y me llevo a la pista a bailar donde una de las cantantes invitadas canto una de sus canciones.

Durante todo el tiempo que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos me pareció maravilloso y mágico realmente estaba enamorada de él unos se los problemas es que Edward miraba a todos los hombres de allí que me miraban a mí con una mirada de "te asesino si te acercas a ella" , durante la fiesta note la mirada de rabia de Jacob seguramente se dio cuenta del pequeño "accidente" de la pobre de Jessica, me sorprendía que el fuera tan idiota para estar con esa zorra pero ya no importaba mas ya que toda mi atención estaba puesta en mi sexy novio

-Hola, atención por favor-Victoria estaba en el escenario hablando seguramente daría unos de sus discursos-Quisiera agradecerles a todos por estar aquí el día de hoy, estamos aquí para la nueva presentación del nuevo álbum de Eclipse llamado Love For Music, y ahora con ustedes ¡Emmett Mc´ Carthy! y Emmet subió al escenario posicionándose en la batería-¡Jasper Hale!-y Jasper también subió al escenario posicionándose en su lugar que era al lado de Vicky ya el con su guitarra-¡Jacob Black!-lo mismo hizo Jacob-Y finalmente la diosa del Rock…¡Bella Swan!-cuando llego mi turno subí al escenario y Vicky me entrego el micrófono y salió de allí, Edward estaba en primera fila, y me daba su sexy sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba

Las guitarras empezaron a sonar, seguida de la batería…era mi momento


End file.
